Green Eyes
by MyStories'94
Summary: Bella is a powerful green-eyed vampire. She has seen the love of her life die again & decides that she won't be the reason for his death any more. She returns home. But when she finds out he is back can resist? What will dad think when she leaves again?
1. Prologue

This is my first Fan Fic so please be kind and read and review so i know if i am doing this right or not.

**Prologue**

"Do you love me?" He asked, eyes wary.

"Of course I do. I have been waiting for you my whole existence. I plan on keeping you this time round."

He smiled down at me and kissed me with such love and passion. "Turn me Bella."

I gapped openly at me. "Edward… I don't think I can. You – you don't deserve this life."

"Bella hear me out. I love you. You love me. You watch me die constantly and I see that it kills a bit of you every time. If you turn me we won't have to worry about that. We will be together. Forever. Nothing anyone could do would change that."

"But Alice… Jasper… We can't leave them – you can't leave them."

"Bella… it's a small price to pay to be with you for all eternity. You know they will understand if I tell them we are running away."

"But Jasper… he is head of the hunt. He _won't _understand. He will want us dead."

"He won't know. Bella please. I love you and I don't want to loose you."

"And I don't wish to loose you either –"

"Then do it Bella and we will leave and never return. We will be together forever."

I nodded my head in agreement. I could not deny that I was excited by the thought. I had been waiting for this since I first seen him in the 1600s. We were in love then and have been in every one of his lives even though he doesn't remember the past ones.

He looked at me expectantly and I smiled showing him I had let my fangs show. He tilted his head to the right to give me better access to his neck. Just as my fangs were about to pierce his neck I heard it; the soft cry of a large group of men and the whistling sound of something shooting through the calm night air. I lifted my head just in time to see a flaming arrow soar through the sky.

I wasn't fast enough. Something about being with Edward always made my reactions slower because he always distracted me with just a look of his eyes.

The arrow shot at me missed but instead got Edward. He let out a strangled cry before hitting the ground and lying there lifelessly.

"Bella?" The surprised and unbelieving voice of Jasper whispered. I turned and saw he had stepped ahead of the group and was looking at me intently. "No it can't be. Your eyes they – they're normal… green… not… not red. I – I… Run."

I was disbelieving. How could he try help me? How could I leave Edward? I couldn't. I dropped to my knees beside him and cradled his face in my arms. The fire from the arrow had gone out.

"It was a mistake boys." I heard Jasper call to the men behind him. "Lets call it a night. I need to see my best friend."

He walked over to me and sat on the opposite side of Edward. I could hear his tears falling down his face.

"You did this." He accused. "You willingly thought we would treat you differently if we got to know you? Leave! Leave and never return or I will set the army on you."

"I – I didn't want this…" I whispered my voice was strangled and I wished that I could stop the tears from falling.

"Of course you did! You're a monster sent from hell!" He screamed at me and no matter how many times I had heard the words they still hurt. "Now GO! And never show your face near here again!"

I couldn't deny him. I had caused this town unnecessary pain and I was the cause of Edward loosing his life yet again. I stood and I ran as fast as my legs would take me, never looking back.

* * *

_**Reviews are better than running from your problems...**_

_**leave one**_


	2. Chapter 1

Please let me know if this is worth continuing.

**Chapter One**

High School. Two of the most hated words in… well… any language. But this time it'll be different. This time I have a say in my education. This time I won't be the only one of my kind.

This would only be my second time in any school. The first time was so that I could get to know _him_ and unfortunately this time was no different, except he was different. I knew this was a bad idea from the moment I decided it but I had to see him, I had to know him in this life even if the result was inevitable.

I sighed and closed the door of my BMW Z4. No one was at the school yet besides the teachers. I knew I should have waited half an hour before heading out the door but my nerves got the better of me. I reasoned that by the time I checked in and got my schedule the rest of the school would of shown up.

I walked into the small dingy office building and was instantly greeted with a warm smile from the women sitting behind the front desk. She wore a nametag that said Julie Cope on it.

"Can I help you dear?" her sweet elderly voice matched her appearance. She looked like a sweet grandma who baked cookies in her spare time.

"I am Isabella Marie Impiazza."

"Ahh, the new girl. Just wait one moment." She fiddled around with her computer until we heard the beep of the printer. "Damn thing… never any paper." She mumbled to herself and I fought not to laugh. She shuffled around in the drawers until she found a stack of plain paper and placed it in the printer tray.

"Here you go dear." She said handing me my schedule.

I thanked her and walked out to my car. The parking lot was nearly half full by now and a small group of people gathered a few meters from the hood of my car. They were all transfixed and didn't want to get any closer in fear or marking it.

I smirked and looked around the parking lot. All the cars were old and probably second hand it was obvious mine stuck out like a sore thumb. I silently cursed myself for thinking this one would fit in at a small town school.

I went to my car and grabbed out my sunglasses that would cover half my face. They were not needed in this dreary weather but they would do good to keep me a little anonymous.

I looked at the students surrounding my car and noticed their attire. I looked down at my own and realized they would also make me stand out. My black skinny leg jeans, red trench coat and small-heeled black shoes were all designer where as everyone else had either cheap knock offs or no name branded clothes.

I sighed internally and debated on whether or not I should run home quickly and change. I decided against it as the bell went even though I knew I could make it back in time for first period. I was here now and I didn't want to give myself the chance to chicken out.

I walked through the school doors with my head held high. Everyone was talking about me and I had no idea how I felt about that. I could hear the hushed words and the basis of their thoughts and I would be lying if I said it wasn't incredibly annoying.

I walked to my locker and emptied the contents of my bag into it. I knew there was a great chance that I wouldn't use any of the stuff in it but it did good to keep up the charade.

I grabbed my English book and poetry collection that was required and headed for my first period English class.

All of my classes dragged on boringly slow and I was thankful for the bell that signaled lunch. I made no hurry to get out of my seat and waited for all the humans to proceed.

"Isabella, right?" a male voice from behind me questioned.

I turned around to see a tall blonde boy smiling at me. "Yes that's me."

"Hi, I'm Mike." He offered me his hand and I was thankful for the gloves I had on as I shook his hand. "Umm… look I ah… noticed… umm…" he looked up to his group of friends who were standing at the door waiting for him. They all gave him encouraging nods and he took a deep breath. "I noticed that you didn't have anyone here and I was wondering… we were wondering if you would like to sit with us at lunch?"

I smiled my sweetest smile at him and I heard his breathe catch and his heart stutter slightly. "Thanks for the offer but I'd like to be with myself for today. You understand right?"

"Umm… I… yeah, of course."

I smiled again and got out of my seat and headed for the cafeteria.

When I walked through the doors I knew he was there without looking for him. That tingle I got through my body when he was near was there and my nose was full of the scent that was purely Edward.

I turned and saw him surrounded by other vampires from his coven. There was a spare seat at their table and I didn't bother with the pretence of getting food as they so obviously had. Walking straight to their table and sitting down. I was met with silence and questioning looks from all of them.

"Hi." I said in the cheeriest voice I could master. "I'm Isabella."

My comment was met with the same silence. "Okay… maybe not?"

"Who are you?" The big guy blurted.

"Are you serious? I mean… I just told you. I'm Isabella."

"Ohh… right, right. My bad." He snorted and laughed at himself. "Well seeing as everyone has lost their voices… I'm Emmett."

"Hi Emmett." He seemed like a really nice guy. At least he could talk. I turned to Edward expectantly and he seemed to be going through an internal battle. I sighed lightly and turned towards Alice and Jasper.

Alice was looking at me with confusion. _'…didn't see this coming.' _She thought. Of course she hadn't. I had made it that way.

Jasper looked just as confused, obviously from Alice's feelings along with everyone else's. I could help the flood of relief that washed over me when I realized Alice and he had found each other and Edward in this life.

The blonde that I had never seen before had a slight scowl on her beautiful features. She didn't understand why I was here. None of them did.

"Okay… guys, seriously? Chill." Emmett had and excited look on his face at my words but everyone else still sat stone still. "Okay guys, breathe… You are doing very well at keeping up your human façade with the no moving thing."

They all gaped at me and Emmett burst once again. "How did you –"

There was a light thud and he turned towards the blonde. "Rosieeee…" He whined. "What was that for?" She sent a death glare in his direction and it effectively shut him up.

I couldn't help it his face was so adorable that I started laughing. I saw as they others tried to hold their laughter in as well. "Oh come _on_ guys. How can you _not_ laugh at that?" That got them to crack and everyone except Edward and Emmett started laughing. Emmett looked slightly hurt but he was smiling uncontrollably. Edward just looked pissed.

"Oh, Edward _please_… get the rod out of your arse and lighten up!" I didn't realize my mistake until it was to late. Everyone abruptly stopped laughing and turned to me. Shit.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, a little shocked.

"Oh please. I maybe the new girl around here but I know that people talk about you." The lie came easily because it was obvious that people around here did talk about him. "So… are we all just gunna sit there and not introduce ourselves to the new girl?"

Alice, naturally, was the first to speak up. "I'm Alice." She hadn't changed in the eighty-eight years since I had seen her last, only her hair was shorter… a lot shorter. She was still short and her hair still onyx black.

"I'm Jasper." He hadn't changed much either. He just looked a little rougher around the edges. His blonde hair was still cropped to fall into his eyes.

I turned to the blonde expectantly and she sighed loudly. "Rosalie." She said with no hint of kindness. "Why are you here?"

"Rose!" Alice said out raged.

"No it's alright." I said in Alice's direction. "She is only voicing what you are all thinking. I would be curious too. I just figured I should stick to what I know and what I am comfortable with instead of pretending to have fun with the other students around." They all gave me questioning looks. An idea crossed my mind and I decided I would use it. I would have some fun with this coven.

I got the information I needed from their minds and Jasper seemed like the easiest target. "So… Jasper, tell me, how appealing is my sent to you?" I shoved my wrist under his nose and forced him to inhale. Everyone gasped at what I was doing.

I moved my wrist away a looked at him questioningly. "Well?"

"How did you do that?" He asked sincerely shocked.

"Do what?" I asked all innocently.

"Make me breathe?"

"It is unnatural for you to breathe?" Everyone was getting annoyed because they had no idea what he was talking about but Edward did.

"How did you do it?" Edward growled.

"Ooooo so scary." I cooed at him.

He wasn't happy with my response. "He didn't willingly take that breath. How did you do it?"

"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about. But tell us Jasper… what did you feel?"

"Nothing." He answered in amazement. Everyone looked puzzled.

"So I am obviously not what I seem, right?" He couldn't answer that. He didn't know how. "Look I know you guys are Vamps alright? Geez."

"How?" The question Emmett wanted to ask before wasn't stopped this time. "Your human. Humans aren't supposed to know."

"Am I? Are you sure?" He looked even more puzzled then before.

"But your scent…"

"Look it's not important. I have done a lot of work with vampires before that's how I know what you guys are."

"Maybe we should have this conversation with Carlisle and Esme present…?" Edward said uncertainly. The others nodded in agreement but I wasn't particularly fond of this idea.

"We still have classes to attend we can't just up and ditch."

"Yes we can." Emmett replied with an amused smirk on his face. "But you don't have to… if your too scared of getting caught that is."

He had to go and use that against me didn't he? "Fine. I'm coming!" Emmett let out his booming laugh and clapped me on the shoulder.

We past my locker and I dropped my books in there and grabbed my glasses. They offered me slight protection and made me feel like I was behind a mask.

I jumped in my car after we decided I would follow them and we exited the school grounds.

* * *

**Worth continuing?**

_**Reviews are better then seeing old friends...**_

_**leave one**_


	3. Chapter 2

Okay the response for the first part of this story was pretty great. True I only got one review but I got of people adding me to their story alerts, so I was quiet happy and decided to write another chapter. Please read and review. Oh and I am not sure if anybody took any notice but i said it had been 76 years since Bella last saw Alice, I made a mistake it was actually 88 years. i will change it. Thank you.

**Chapter two**

I drove up the long driveway to their house – if you could call it that. It was more of a three-story mansion all white and glass. It was beautiful.

We walked up the front steps. Before we could even reach for the door it was swung open by a beautiful, young woman.

"Well, well. Isn't this a surprise?" She said teasingly. "Am I going to have to call your principal to inform him that you are all sick?" Emmett snickered and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Like we didn't call you and let you know." Alice replied in a sarcastic tone.

They all pushed past the women, into the house. I was the last and I stood there just before the doorway.

"It's alright sweetheart, we don't bite." The woman said to me.

"MUCH!" Emmett cried from his place in the house. Everyone snickered quietly and I smiled warmly at the woman and walked through the door.

"I'm Esme." She told me with a smile. "You must be Isabella."

"I am." I replied and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Esme is our mother for all intense purposes." Edward's sweet, velvety voice said from behind me. I turned to him a saw he was wearing the same crooked grin from a hundred and seventy-six years ago, only it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were staring at me intently with great concentration. I knew that it was because he couldn't read my mind and I wasn't going to help him with that.

"Follow me to the living room," Esme was saying. "Carlisle will be here shortly."

Following her through the hallway I saw that the whole back wall was glass. It showed a beautiful view of the surrounding forest and river.

The living room was very open and was all white. It joined to the dining area – that probably never got used – and also to an extra space that had a platform in the middle of it. On top of the platform was a grand white piano.

It was beautiful and it made me think of home. How I missed it there. I would sit for hours on end and just play anything that came to my mind. Daddy would sit and watch me and everything in the world would feel right.

I hadn't realised it but I had moved forward and placed my hand on the top of the piano.

"Do you play?" I turned around and saw that everyone was watching me but there was no mistaking who spoke those words. I looked towards Edward and his eyes were filled with wonder and curiosity.

"In my spare time. It was something my father insisted on me doing but I found I loved it all the same." Was my cool reply. He nodded slightly and took a seat on the plush white leather couch.

I went to go join them and we all watched the back door as we heard the sound of running footsteps. A tall blonde man that I knew to be Carlisle from his visit to our castle many centuries ago.

"The hospital allowed me the rest of the afternoon off. So what's happening?" He asked the room at large before his eyes landed on me. "Ahhh…"

I knew he wouldn't recognise me as I never made his acquaintance all those years ago but it still fascinated him to have a 'human' in his house.

"She knows about us Carlisle." Emmett said in a giddy tone. "She said she has worked with vampires before."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows at me. "Have you now? And who might these other vampires be?"

I held my head high so they would see that I was not at all intimidated. "I was recently with the Voltori."

"I see. Did they send you here? It has been quiet some time since I spoke to my dear friend Aro."

"As it is, they did not. I came here of my own accord."

He mumbled something along the lines of "… letting a human go?" He was confused, as was everyone else.

"Aro has a lot on his plate and his mind as of late. His daughter has run away yet again and he is franticly searching for her."

"Daughter?"

"No offence intended but maybe you aren't as good of _friends_ as you once thought."

"Perhaps not." He replied curtly. "And how does a human such as yourself, come to acquire such information?"

"I am very dear to Aro. We go way back."

"I see." He said even though it was clear he obviously didn't. He was even more confused now then he was before and even though he would never admit it but it was frustrating him, more than anything had frustrated him in his entire existence.

"Okay… so for the slightly less educated of us… what the _hell_ does all of that mean?" Emmett boomed.

Carlisle gave an amused smile before replying. "Dear Isabella here is saying that she works for Aro and the rest of the Volturi guard –"

"I never said I worked _for_ them I occasionally work _with_ them." I cut in.

"Why would they work with you?" Emmett asked.

"I am an asset to Aro."

"Ohh I see the old man is getting his pimp on."

"Emmett! Please!" Esme cried.

"I am not sleeping with Aro."

"Well how do you know him?" Emmett was so amused by his previous comment he barely got the words out for this one.

"As I said, we go way back. We are like family."

"There must be something about you that makes you so valuable to him." Rosalie sneered. "Everyone knows that Aro is known as the collector. What can a human offer him?"

"You all like to throw around the term human don't you?" It was actually getting quiet irritating.

"You have something he wants don't you?" Carlisle said in wonder.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"I can't read your mind." Edward spoke up. Everyone turned to him with an amazed look.

"I can't see your future, it's like a blank wall." Alice said.

"I can feel or alter your feelings, but you can obviously alter mine." This was more information then the others gave and Jasper was met with more inquisitive stares.

"So you do have something he wants." Carlisle clarified. "You have a power. Perhaps even two by the sounds of things. Amazing that he has yet to turn you."

"It isn't like that. Aro would never willingly turn me." They all scoffed in response. "Look, you don't know him like I do."

"Like I said… pimp on." Emmett snickered. I couldn't help but growl in response and crouch into a protective stance. Everybody turn to me in astonishment. And I quickly righted myself, too quickly. Not humanly possible, quickly.

"Maybe there is more to it then you lead on?" Carlisle questioned.

I sat back down with a sigh. How did I get myself into these situations?

"So… Isabella, tell us what you left out." I sat in silence not replying to Carlisle. He sighed. "Are you going to make us guess?" Again there was no reply from me and I could tell I was weighing on their patience.

"We could always force it out of her." Emmett said excitedly.

"Emmett!" Esme cried, looking towards me with compassion that made my unbeating heart ache. I missed my mother more then anything and it was clear that Esme loved playing the mother role.

"That's not what we are about Emmett, you know that." Carlisle scolded.

"I know, I know. It'd be fun though. We haven't done anything really exciting in a while."

Everyone turned to me expectantly.

"Umm… I'd rather just speak to Carlisle if you don't mind." I whispered knowing they all heard me.

"If we don't mind? Are you kidding? We mind!" Edward shouted.

"Edward, please. Calm down." Carlisle spoke calmly as if talking to an armed shooter trying to lull him into causing no harm. "We can go to my office at the hospital later tonight, there will be less people around then." I nodded my thanks and he walked up the stairs.

"Umm… well… would you like anything to eat?" Esme asked.

"Ohh no thank you. I'm fine, really."

"Well I'm not sure what to do… umm… I'll be in the office." And with that she followed Carlisle upstairs.

"Well it would seem we have a lot of time to kill." Alice spoke up cheerily. "Who wants to go shopping?"

There was a collective sigh from all the men. "Alice not again! You went yesterday." Emmett cried.

"But Isabella might like to go." She argued. I had to admit it was appealing.

"I'd much rather she just stay in the house Alice." Edward growled.

"Edward, she is not some show animal for you to lock up!"

"Thank you, Alice, but I understand where he is coming from." I told her.

"You do?" Both Alice and Edward said disbelievingly.

"Yes, I do. It's fine, really. We can shop online."

Alice squealed shrilly and bounced of the couch and towards the computer in the corner of the room. I followed slowly behind her – much to her irritation.

"Well Rosie and I are going to go for a run. Maybe hunt a bit. We will stay in hearing range of the house but." Emmett told everybody.

"That won't nearly be far enough to hunt." Alice said not moving her head from the computer screen. Emmett poked his tongue out in the direction of the back of her head and she flipped him the bird, still not moving her eyes from the screen.

"OMG! Izzy, these shoes are to die for. They would so suit you." Alice cried gleefully. Edward and Jasper turned to her suddenly. It wasn't at all strange for me I had heard her call me that a million times over but never in this life. It brought back so many painful memories that I felt the tears welling in my eyes.

"Izzy?" Edward cried outraged.

"Yes, Izzy!" She shouted back.

"Why?" This caused Alice to fall short.

"I don't know. It-it suits her, kind of. I'm not sure it just felt…_right."_

Nobody had noticed my silent tears from beside Alice, but Jasper eventually did.

"Isabella…? Are you alright?" His voice was filled with nothing but concern. Alice gasped lightly as she realized she hadn't noticed.

"Ohh… Izzy, what is it?"

"Nothing. Sorry, this is so stupid." I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Look what you did Edward!" She shouted.

"_Me?_" Edward was so pissed. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. He did nothing." I intervened before this started a fight. "It's nothing, just my best friend used to call me that." I couldn't exactly say _she_ used to call me that.

"Used to? Why not any more?" Alice sounded so innocent I felt horrible for my next words.

"She died. A long time ago."

"Ohh… I'm so sorry." I knew that if she could Alice would be crying too. Trying to lighten the mood she said "Was the ceremony nice?"

"I wouldn't know." I answered bitterly. "I wasn't allowed to go." I couldn't help but shot invisible daggers towards Jasper. It was, after all, his doing.

"That's horrible! Why weren't you allowed?"

"Her husband did not like me. It was understandable being mere acquaintances with me went against everything he believed. If I was in his position I wouldn't like me either." Alice stroked her hand across my face, ridding my cheeks of their tears, but she stopped still.

"Is that… _blood?"_ she whispered horrified. I noticed that Jasper and Edward had turned to stone too.

"Shit." I whispered wiping my cheeks with the sleeve of my top and cleaning Alice's hands. I quickly took it off to reveal my tank top and ran to the kitchen, chucking my shirt in the sink. I found the lighter in my jeans pocket and set alight to the top.

Everyone slowly walked into the kitchen to join me and I realized Rosalie and Emmett had come back from their run.

"Your tears were tinged with blood." Jasper stated.

"Yes." Was all I could reply.

"We should check that out. It is never a good sign to be crying blood." Carlisle said going into doctor mode.

"No, seriously its okay. It always happens, it's not unusual. It's a side effect…"

"Are you sick? Do you have a disease?" Edward was slightly panicking but he wasn't sure why.

"No, no. Nothing like that. It's a side effect of…" I let out a large sigh. _Here goes nothing_ I thought, "of being on a diet of blood."

* * *

**Little bit confused? Let me know, maybe i can help.**

_**Reviews are better than motherly figures**_

_**leave one**_


	4. Chapter 3

Okay i want to drag this out so there are a fair few chapters but the way my mind is working at the moment I don't think there will be more than 10. I am kind of okay with that because i would like to have this finished by the time i go back to school which is only a week away. But anyway I am so happy with the response this story has got me.

I actually have a Facebook acoount now that you can follow me on [.?id=100001372953639] (be the first :)) or a Twitter account where i am under as MyStories'94

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting this so here it is. I do not own these characters Stephenie Meyer does.**

**enjoy.**

**Chapter three**

Everyone but Carlisle gave me strange looks. Carlisle was looking at me knowingly and I knew he had already come to the correct conclusion.

"Perhaps we should all go back to the living room?" I said making a move forward and everyone followed me.

I sat down on the single armchair, this time, so I could face everyone. After a scene like that they needed answers. They were all standing around me making me incredibly nervous and I haven't be nervous in a _long_ time.

"Can you all please take a seat?" I asked pleadingly.

"We don't exactly need to." Came Jasper's soothing voice.

"I know but it would make me more comfortable." Everyone sat except for Edward. "Always stubborn." I mumbled.

"Well, Isabella. Care to enlighten us?" Carlisle questioned.

I smiled slightly. "Carlisle, I know that you have already drawn your own conclusion." He nodded slightly but made no move to speak. _He is making you do this._ I thought bitterly.

"Okay… well… I'm obviously not umm… normal." They all nodded in agreement at this. "Umm… I do, umm… have a power – I have a few actually. One is my shield. It allows me to block out any power people choose to use one me. That is why, Alice, you can't see my future. I made it that way so you wouldn't see me coming. Jasper, you can't feel or alter my feelings for the same reason Edward can't read my mind. I didn't want anyone to find anything out until I wanted you to know. But, it also helps me to obscure what I really am." This got me the strangest looks.

_Here goes nothing._ I thought for the second time today. "I am exactly like you all. I am, in fact, a vampire."

"Oh my God. You totally played us!" Emmett shouted and I felt slightly ashamed, until Emmett did a fist pump in the air. "Finally! Something interesting is going on!" Everyone laughed at his childishness.

"How long have you been… one of us?" Alice questioned. I knew where her thoughts were going. Like everyone else she thought that I was turned by Aro, but no one was going to voice this opinion. I decided that they wouldn't have to.

"Many, many millennia ago. And it was not by Aro. He and I were turned around the same time. That is how we know each other so well."

"But that would mean that you were one of the first vampires." Edward said astonished.

I nodded. "Yes I was. The same vampire turned Aro and me. We worked together to destroy him. We thought he was the first vampire ever known and after he… _passed_ we never saw any others. Of course we kept him around for a long time so that he could help us understand what was going on."

"Then why aren't you apart of the rule like Aro?" As much as she wished she wasn't, Rosalie was intrigued.

"It wasn't what I wanted. I did for a while and I always left and checked back in. But I found it incredibly boring. It was acceptable for me to leave once he found Marcus and Caius."

"You weren't there when I visited?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I wasn't. I arrived back just after you had left."

"Why do you go to and from?" Emmett looked so puzzled. "Why don't you just stay in the one place?"

"Why don't you?" I countered and everyone snickered. "I got bored, things in my life would change, friends would pass away and Aro always welcomed me back with open arms."

"So does he really have a daughter?" Alice's inner gossip couldn't help but ask.

I smiled sadly. "Yes, he does."

"Are you two close?"

"You could say that. We practically grew up together."

"Why is Aro so flustered by her leaving?"

"Wouldn't you be? The only one left of your family and she just up and leaves without a word?"

"Why would she do that?"

"She has a lot to deal with." I snapped. "Sorry, it's just – I understand what she is going through. Thousand of years and watching the people you love die is a hard thing to deal with. But Aro does not understand as he hardly ever leaves the castle and refused to acquaint himself with humans."

"She feel in _love_ with a human?" Alice gasped.

"Yes, she did. Many times over and they always died." My voice was starting to go croaky and my throat thick at the memories.

"Your friend… the one that passed, how long ago was that?"

"A hundred and eighty years ago."

"I'm sorry." Esme whispered. Her voice let me know that she was tearlessly sobbing.

"But your tears – you have them. And-and your eyes… they're green not red or black or yellow…?" Jasper never did like not understanding things.

"It puzzled us too. I mean Aro and I had nothing to go by other than each other. His eyes were always a dark, ruby red, whereas mine never changed, only going a couple of shades lighter or darker. He never cried so we had nothing of use there; but as more and more joined us, well, _then,_ we started to notice something was not right. It was thought that I hadn't transitioned properly, that maybe – just maybe – I still had many human qualities."

"How did more join you? Did Aro and yourself turn them?" Edward looked slightly disgusted.

"Oh, no. We didn't have the strength and control to turn people but Theodore got away once and he went on a rampage; turning and killing many. We eventually stopped him."

"So your diet is the same as Aro's, I assume." Said Carlisle.

"Same diet, yes but a different way of going about it."

"I'm not sure I am following you." I extended me fangs and smiled towards him and everyone else. The room was filled with collective gasps.

"Another of my abnormalities. Also Aro never learnt control of his thirst. When he was hungry, he drank. When he was bored, he drank. He never felt bad for what he did; he only saw it as survival of the fittest. I on the other hand; I felt terrible for what I was doing because I interacted with humans in a, near, daily basis. I trained myself so that I could take what I needed _without_ killing, causing great damage to the human or go into a crazed bloodlust. The fact that I have fangs makes it easier to hide my bite also. I tried your _vegetarian _stuff a couple of centuries back but… I couldn't get a taste for it."

"Well that's definitely umm… different." Edward said. I could feel the remorse coming from him from his own crazed bloodlust. Jasper did to and I had to work fast to lighten the mood.

"Wow. Edward, I _think_ that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me." It worked, everyone snickered and the room lightened immensely and Edward smiled sheepishly.

"So… these – powers of yours… what are they?" Even though Emmett was a bit annoyed that there was, yet again, another vampire who had powers while he didn't, he couldn't hide his excitement.

"Well there is the shield. But there is also something else that we like to call my… _knowledge._ It is similar to both Edward's, Jasper's and Alice's power, also, I'm not sure if you know him, Demetri's from the Volturi guard and Marcus's and many others. I don't read minds but I get the gist of what people are thinking –"

"How?" Emmett cut me off.

"I'm not sure how, I just _know._ I know Carlisle is very intrigued and he is thinking about whether I still want to talk to him in private. Esme is thinking of how she thinks I am a sweet girl." I turned to her and sent her I warm smile. "I know that you are excited to meet me and you are overjoyed that there is another person for you to tease – I'll tease you back by the way – but you are also thinking that maybe there is something defective about you because you do not have a power yourself. Rosalie is pissed partly because the attention is not on her and because she is torn between liking me and hating me. Alice is as crazy and bubbly as ever and she is wondering what will be in our future and why everything feels right to be around me. Jasper isn't sure if he is irritated or glad that he can't feel my emotions. And Edward –" I turned to him. I knew this is the one everyone wants to know because he always hears their thoughts. "Edward is extremely annoyed that he cannot read my mind. He feels that he knows me from somewhere but he can't figure out where. And he is also extremely pissed off at his bodies reaction to me as he finds me extremely attractive." Jasper snickered because he knew it to be true and I knew that if Edward could he'd be blushing.

"Wow that's kinda cool." Emmett exclaimed "I've been try'na get him a chick for aggggggggeeeeeeeeessss…!"

"What else does this _knowledge_ entail?" Jasper wanted to see how his power came into play with mine.

"Well I can tell what people feel like you can but not as strongly; only when the feelings are directed at me. I can tell things that are going to happen in the future without actually seeing it like Alice does. I know where anyone in the world is like Demetri, except it isn't as defined. Like Marcus I can sense a bond between two or more people without being told it is there. I can also tell if a person has a power or not, but half the time I don't know what that power is. I have an excellent skill to tell when a person is lying to me before they even finish their sentence. And I can't tell the out come of nearly any situation."

"Got anything totally bad ass you can do?" Emmett was bored with knowledge and wanted something a little bit violent.

"Well, I can kick your arse! But I also have the ability to bring a person extreme pain by shutting down all of their muscles and organs – even if your organs don't work to begin with – making them feel like they are burning inside their skin. And I can also cause bones to break."

Alice, Esme and Rosalie looked a little horrified. Carlisle, Edward and Jasper looked intrigued and Emmett just looked plain amazed.

"I can counter it though. I also have the ability to heal muscles, organs and bones. It takes a lot though. It is like I take their pain away and give it to myself, so whatever agony they are in; I am aswell."

"Wow that is quiet… something." Carlisle said and it really was.

"Aro believes that my powers are the basis of all vampuric powers."

"It would make sense too as I have met many vampires with adaptations to your powers." I nodded in acknowledgement to Carlisle's comment and he noticed all this talk had kind of taken its toll on me. "Well I think that is enough for now, I might head back to the office and see if they need anything." He kissed Esme passionately and then he was gone.

"I'll be up in the office." Esme informed us and then she was gone.

"Izzy…?" Alice said in a childish tone.

"Yes, Ali?"

"Can you maybe… lift you shield?"

"Only for you, Ali." I smiled at her delight.

"And what about me?" Jasper whined.

"If that is what you really want J, then I can."

"J…?" He was puzzled and I knew he was trying to figure out where he had heard it being spoken to him before.

"Déjà vu?" I asked him. "You'll get that a lot from now on I'm guessing."

"Are you going to lift the shield for me as well?" Edward asked.

"As it is, Edward. No I am not." He sat their gapping at me while Emmett laughed his heart out.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it." I replied poking my tongue out at him.

"Is that an invitation?" He said his voice going husky.

"Ohh you wish Eddie boy."

"I'm going to go work on the car. Isabella would you care to join me?" Rosalie asked and everyone in the room was surprised.

"Not at all."

Rosalie led me through to the garage where she lifted the hood of a jeep and started pulling things out of it.

"Look, I hope there are no hard feelings. It was irrational for me to think badly towards you before I got to know you but, that's how I am."

"Look, Rosalie – "

"Rose. Call me Rose."

"Rose, then. I understand whole-heartedly so don't worry about it. We're cool." She nodded her thanks and told me I could go back inside if I wished.

Edward had started playing at his piano. It was a melody I had not heard but it sounded familiar. It brought back memories of our past happiness. It made my dead heart grow with joy and my eyes swell with tears.

I walked up behind him and sat on the bench beside him. "It's beautiful." I whispered.

"Thank you. It reminds me of something, like a memory I have of a happier time but I don't know what that memory is. It is like it is from my human life but the details are even more fuzzier then that." For this one moment I couldn't help myself; I let down my shield for him.

_Don't worry, Edward. You will remember it one day._ He smiled up at me so sweetly that I felt I would melt. Slowly our faces leaned in closer and closer, until our lips almost touched…

Alice's gasp interrupted as. She was having a vision. Edward and I watched along with her.

_Edward and I were running through a meadow; chasing each other. We were laughing and so happy, our skin sparkling in the sun. We finally stopped and lied in the grass._

"_Show me again." He pleaded. "I want to see what we were –"_

I quickly pulled up the shield before we could see any more. True it was happy and beautiful, but I couldn't risk any of them finding out that we knew each other from another time. No, they had to like me in this life before they could know about their past ones. Jasper would be the hardest to talk to. I knew he would feel so guilty for years to come and I couldn't have that. I also could not loose Edward again. It seems that every time I told him of our past he would be killed and I don't think I could survive watching him die yet again.

Alice was the first to speak. "Izzy… What is it you don't want us to see?"

* * *

**If you' like to follow my twitter or facebook go back to the top and check it out :)**

_**Reviews are better than the truth**_

_**leave one.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Okay so it has been a few weeks since i last updated and I'm sorry! School has started for me again so i haven't had much time.

check out my twitter and facebook pages and help me get point for this competition I am in on another site if you like this story!

.com/MyStories94

.?id=100001372953639

**Chapter Four**

Even though it has been so long since I was human I still can't kick the habit of panting really hard after I have run long and hard away from something or someone.

I'm standing in the middle of the forest, all alone, and I can't help but to start breaking down in tears.

I couldn't stand to see the hurt, disappointment and anger on Edward's face any longer. I had to run away. The hurt in his eyes when I said nothing like that would or _could_ happen. The disappointment when I wouldn't tell him why I wouldn't let them see what he was trying to say in Alice's vision. And the anger when he realized I was lying about what was happening in the vision.

I couldn't tell him that he was talking about our past. I couldn't tell him that I was in love with him. I couldn't tell him that I would do everything in my power to stop that vision from happening. But I _could_ run from him and them and avoid the situation all together.

I heard Alice running up behind me and I didn't have the heart to tell her to go away.

"Izzy…" She whispered. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Ali. I'm sorry it's just –"

"You don't want that to happen." She assumed.

"No, not that. I do want it to happen but it can't. I won't let it. It's dangerous and means trouble."

"I'm assuming you know what you are talking about and your aren't going to tell me how you know?" She's a smart girl. I nod my head in agreement. "Okay well if you ever want to talk you can come to me."

"Thanks but I think I have this sorted."

"Well let's get back to the house. Everyone is a little worried."

"Edward how – how is he?" I couldn't help the desperate tone in my voice.

"He is alright. A bit upset and hurt – he is feeling extremely rejected – but also confused because he doesn't understand why he feels that way. But of course he isn't admitting any of this."

"No I didn't think he would. Fine. Let's go back."

Arriving back at the house everything was eerily silent. No one was around. Walking through the house, Alice started looking slightly worried when she couldn't find anyone.

"You know, if you drop your shield, I would probably be able to see where they are." Alice said but I wasn't going to do that again. As if he knew my discomfort towards that, Jasper stepped into the room. He gave Alice a hug and me a knowing look behind her back.

_I guess he did know, after all, my shield was still down for him. _I thought.

"He's in his room." He aimed towards me after breaking the hug with Alice, opting to stair deep into his eyes. Now that I concentrated I could tell that Rosalie was under the jeep in the garage, tinkering with it somehow. Emmett was holding the jeep up for her like a jack. Esme was still in the study concentrating over blue prints, and Edward was indeed in his room. But what I didn't know was why he had bubbles.

I nodded towards Jasper and Alice, doubting they saw me, and made my way up to the top floor.

The hallway was short and only held two doors opposite each other. Edward's room was the door on the left.

I walked towards it and before I could reach it he whispered, "Come in."

I opened the door without hesitation and saw that his room was all in soft metallic grays and blacks. He had a black-brown mahogany four-poster bed in the middle of the right wall, a black-brown mahogany door on the left wall – which leads to his wardrobe – and a metallic gray display shelf covered the wall to the door. The opposite wall – furthest from the door – was all glass.

Edward sat on the floor, at the end of the bed, blowing bubbles and catching them on his finger. He didn't look up at me once.

"What is it that you are doing?" I asked.

"Practicing my control." He answered.

"How do you figure that?" he waved me over to him, telling me to sit opposite him.

"I'll blow a bubble, you try to get it to sit on your finger without it popping." He instructed.

I saw what he meant. I tried to get the bubble to sit on my finger but it popped. He had made it look so easy.

"You see, too much pressure and it pops." His voice was light and soothing.

I nodded and told him to let me try again. This time I couldn't get the bubble to stay on my finger it just kept floating away.

I looked towards him so he could tell me what I was doing wrong.

"Not enough pressure that time." He told me.

He blew a third one and this time I got it to sit on my finger perfectly. He gave me a look of approval.

He kept blowing them and we both kept catching them, mesmerized until they finally popped.

"It reminds me of a game I watched two human girls play once." I said breaking the calm silence.

"Hmm…?"

"It's a game with a balloon. You have to blow it up and then you pass it from one person to the other without letting it touch the floor. It's similar to volleyball in a way."

"That's a game for Emmett, I'd say. He loves blowing up balloons to see how many he can do before one pops. I remember when he first started, he could hardly blow up one balloon." He smiled in memory and it was too contagious.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I blurted.

He didn't look at me when he responded. "It is quiet alright. It was a bit of an over reaction on my part. I just don't understand this feeling. No matter what happens I still have this dull ache for you inside and whenever you're around a just feel this pull, like magnets. And no matter how upset or angry I am towards you, I can't help but talk to you – even just about mundane things – it feels comfortable, right and I can't explain it."

I ignored the rest of his little speech and opted to answer to the last part. "That's because I am a good listener."

"No it's not. It's something more and believe me I'll find out what it is."

"I wish you wouldn't try." I whispered quietly, but not quietly enough evidently because he heard me.

"And why is that?"

"Because we are all entitled to hold some secrets."

"I have hardly known you a day. As far as I'm concerned you have a lot of secrets." Our voices we raising by this point and the calm of the room had vanished.

"Is this the mind reading thing? Honestly! You can't read everyone's mind and I know you usually don't like to. There are just something's in life that are meant to be left alone!" I stood up and stormed out of the room before he could question me any more and I could give in.

The next couple of weeks were routine. I stayed in the room across from Edward's – as Esme had insisted I stay with them – and Edward and I never talked. We went to school together in the mornings but I would take my own car. We had lunch together and Edward and I talked to everyone except each other. We hunted on many afternoons but still Edward and I never talked. It had become so usual and so frustrating that on one Saturday and we went hunting together I could no longer bear his presence.

I ran as far and as fast away from him as I could. He was puzzled and had no idea what had come over me. I just couldn't be around him any longer. I knew he thought about me constantly. Every time we were both in our rooms he would fantasize about bursting through the door – but that's as far as things went interestingly – he would picture me sitting on the bed that Alice and Rosalie had helped me pick out, reading a book or playing my guitar and he would take the item out of my hands and sit besides me, grab my face in his hand and say he was sorry and then talk to me for hours.

That was it. That is what he fantasized about over and over. He wasn't as courageous as he was in previous lives. Not once had he fantasized about kissing me or pinning me to the bed or the wall, no it was always about talking to me. And never did he grow the balls to come and do even that.

I stopped when I found myself in a beautiful meadow. It was a simple clearing in the trees in a soft circle. Grass and shrubs grew long and blew effortlessly in the wind. Small flowers dotted the ground everywhere and the atmosphere was peaceful and calming. Never had I seen anything so beautiful. It was so peaceful.

I sat in the middle, the sun warming my cold skin. I closed my eyes and crossed my legs, thinking over past events.

I thought of my father and the last time I saw him. I knew I was due for a visit but I couldn't bring myself to go see him. There was something about that place that put me off and I wasn't sure what it was.

I thought about my first taste of animal blood two weeks ago. It tasted horrible and watery, it was all thick and glugy, but I kept drinking it to fit in. I didn't exactly need to, considering I didn't kill people when I drank from them, but it helped to set an example for Jasper.

I remember when I took my first bite of an Elk and recoiled in disgust. Edward had been leaning against a tree watching me and his face lit with amusement. It was the first emotion he had physically directed at me for a whole week and it had made me all warm and fuzzy inside.

I thought about the last time I saw Alice as a human. She had looked so weak and miserable. She was broken and could hardly form a coherent sentence. She had thought James was her ticket out and I watched, as every time she saw him she would become a little more aware of her surroundings.

I thought about the time I found out that Edward was living in this small town of Forks. Demetri had strolled across them accidently when out on a mission. I had tried my hardest and told myself over and over I wouldn't find him.

_Well that worked out well._ I thought bitterly.

I felt the air around me shift. I knew he was leaning against a tree, watching me intently. I made no move to acknowledge him. My eyes were still closed as I called out.

"It's rude to stare, you know."

He shifted away from the tree and moved towards me, sitting beside me.

"I didn't even want to be alone." I muttered sarcastically. He chuckled lightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Talking to me now I see."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was being childish. I over reacted – again. I didn't really realize until you ran away just before. Which reminds me! I looked all over for you for ages! I couldn't even pick up your scent!" He was always cute when he was annoyed.

"Yeah, it comes with the no tracking thing." I said with a bright smile.

"It is infuriating! I searched everywhere and when I finally give up…" He trailed off shaking his head slightly.

"Why did you come here? If you gave up… why did you come here?"

"When we first moved back here I needed an out… I didn't want to burden them. With Jasper… I don't know." He seemed really confused, like he knew the words but he couldn't say them. He started again, "when Carlisle and I were first together I umm… cursed the way he lived. I left him saying that his way of life was unnatural to vampires and that it should be heavily frowned upon, but of course I used stronger language then that. I will never forgive myself for that dark time."

"And what does that have to do with you needing an out?" I questioned thoroughly confused.

"I'm getting to that." He silenced me. "When Jasper joined us… I couldn't bare the fact that there was yet another couple and I seemed so destined for loneliness. I also still had times where I would get extremely angry or depressed and I didn't want them to feel even more sorry for me than they already did. I need a place to escape to when I was angry, sad, lonely or just really needed to think. When we moved here I found it." He scanned his eyes around the meadow, smiling to himself.

"Oh, Edward. Thank you."

He smiled at me sheepishly, "Consider it an apology."

He stood up and extended his arm towards me. I took it allowing him to drag me to my feet. Pulling me close so our bodies were flush against each other. "I know this blood thing is hard for you but it makes Jasper strong to see you stick through it." He whispered in my ear kissing my cheek lightly.

When we arrived back to the house all hell had broke loose…

* * *

_**Reviews are better than a remorseful Edward**_

_**Leave one...**_


	6. Chapter 5

This chapter answers some questions and resolves that little cliffy i left (sorry about that)

R&R

**Chapter five**

_Isabella Impiazza_ it read. The human blood of the letters, dripping down the wall.

"Victoria." I whispered.

"Who?" Alice asked looking horrified. All of them had the same look of disgust, longing and horror. Jasper looked like he was going to throw up.

"Oh God. I have to leave. _Before _she comes back. This could potentially be dangerous for all of you." I couldn't help but panic at the thought of Victoria getting to them.

"Lets go outside and we will talk more." Esme whispered frantically. She ran and grabbed the bleach and threw the whole bottle over the wall. We walked out the back and ran to the side of the river. Rosalie was the first to round on me.

"Who is this bitch?"

"Victoria is another vampire. I'm not sure how she found me."

"Nor are we." Carlisle said coming up behind me. "The best tracker in the world can't track you down but she can."

"She has a power – similar to mine – she can stop people from getting her. It is like she has a power in running away. Somehow she has worked it to her advantage. By wanting to run from me her mind sets her in a direction and she goes the opposite of that direction, leading her to me."

"Why does she want to find you?" Edward was so worried for me he was finding it hard to keep the emotion from his face. It was so sweet.

I walked toward him and put my hand on his cheek. Everyone turned their heads slightly trying to give us a little privacy. "Thank you Edward. Your worry for me is so endearing but unnecessary. I will be fine."

"I don't see a reason for you to leave though."

"I have to. I won't have you or anyone else in my trouble."

"I agree with Edward." I turned to Carlisle, disbelieving. "There are seven of us, plus you. That's eight to one. She stands no chance."

I wouldn't admit but that made a lot of sense.

"Why does she want you anyway?" I could tell Emmett was worried but he couldn't seem to wipe the excitement from his face.

"I ah… I killed her mate." Everyone but Edward gasped, Rosalie looking at me in disgust.

"Shut up, all of you. I'm sure Isabella had a reason." They all had the good sense to look sheepish at Edward's outburst.

"Care to share Izzy?" Alice asked.

"You and I can head over to my office and discuss this if you prefer." Carlisle offered.

"Bull shit you will!" Edward yelled. "We have a _right_ to know what is going on here!"

"Edward, please –"

"No Edward is right. I have put your family in danger. The least I can do is explain."

"Lets head back inside, the smell should be gone." Esme said.

Esme was right. The house no longer smelt of blood but off bleach instead. We all sat in the lounge room. Like on my first day in the Cullen house, they all sat looking at me expectantly.

"Okay, well, eighty-eight years ago –"

"Woah very specific." Emmett muttered and I shot him a glare affectively shutting him up.

"Eighty-eight years ago, I found a human I was friends with in a different time. She was in an institution and she didn't remember much. Her life was sad and boring. They kept her locked up in small room they kept dark. The only time she saw the outside world was when they allowed her to have an hour in the courtyard for dinner. A vampire, James, had always liked playing with his food so when he saw her, he found a new target. She was gorgeous and petite. He dressed up as one of the guards to her cell and he was permitted to walk her around the courtyard in her free hour. The girl was delirious and he promised her over and over he would get her away. She became infatuated with the idea of freedom but had mistaken it for infatuation for James.

"When he finally broke her out he took her to a dark alley and told her to go check the town out and he would come back for her in a couple of hours. He left her and went to find his mate Victoria. I had found her before he could and I tried to convince her to leave with me but she spotted James before I could get her to agree. She went to run to him but watched as he grabbed Victoria and kissed her. She was heart broken and ran with me – like James wanted. He followed us from country to country until I was left with no choice but to turn her so he would leave her alone. When he found us he realized what I had done and tried to kill me but I got him before he got me and Victoria has been looking for me ever since."

Everyone was silent in awe.

"The girl… what happened to her?" Rosalie whispered.

"She is fine and very much alive. She found her mate and it's the happiest I have ever seen her." I said fixing Alice with a stare.

"Won't Victoria want to go for her too?" Carlisle asked, his brain buzzing.

I had never thought of it before and I was suddenly very fearful. "Oh my God! What if she does? We need to get out of here! I can't let her – "

Edward knelt in front of me grasping my hands in his, running his thumbs along my knuckles. "Bella. Bella!" he kept saying trying to get me to look at him and not our hands. Fear was still coursing through me and it took me a moment to realize what he was saying.

"Bella. You called me Bella. I haven't heard you call me that since…" I cut myself off at his inquisitive look. He seemed to shake it off though.

"Bella everything is going to be fine. We will go find her and we will bring her back here and we will keep her safe too, okay? What is her name?"

"Mary-Alice Brandon." I whispered and I felt rather then saw as everyone in the room stiffened and Alice whipped her head in my direction.

"After I was turned all I remembered about myself was my name." she whispered. "Am I… was I… was I the girl?" I nodded my head slightly and she let out a strangled cry.

"I'm sorry." I told her. I couldn't stand to see her sobbing but I couldn't seem to move from my spot. She kept mumbling 'Oh my God' while Jasper slowly rocked her in his arms.

After a great deal of time I found my ability to move again. Edward was still holding my hands so I pulled them away as a stood. I quickly made my way over to Alice and sat besides her, enveloping her in my arms and taking her from Jasper. He was in so much anguish from the combination or everyone's shock, Alice's hurt and his own hurt from seeing his wife crying.

Alice stopped shaking and looked up at me. "You said we were friends in a different time. Did you mean… did you mean while I was human in that life time or…?" She had feeling she already knew the answer but she was looking for my confirmation.

"Not that life time." I whispered dejected. She nodded her hand slowly as many things began to click in her mind.

"The girl… your friend… with the funeral. What was her name?"

"Marry-Alice." She seemed to take this well, just nodding slightly like it was to be expected.

"I had the same name then?"

"Every person I have encountered has the same first name in every life time, unless they change it themselves."

"What was I like?" She asked hesitantly. Everyone else stay quiet, noticing this was something between Alice and I.

"Much the same as now," I smiled at the memory. "But with longer hair. You had an uncanny talent for guessing events that were going to occur. The day I was discovered for what I am you came up to me and gave me the biggest hug. You told me I was your best friend and I was like a sister to you and that you loved me. You said forgive him for whatever he might do. It had scared the shit out of me, I had no idea what was going on and I realized you didn't either, you were just saying what you felt was right in that moment. Of course we never saw each other again after that."

"Who was _he_?"

I turned towards Jasper with a significant look. "Jasper. He was Jasper."

Now it was Jaspers turn to be lost for words. "I – I what? I was the one who stopped – it was my – but why? I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, really. I wouldn't say you did the right thing in keeping me from her but you did do the right thing by me in not killing me and yourself by not telling anyone."

"What – what happened?"

"It was 1831 and everyone was running around fearing vampires. I had met Mary-Alice when I was on a walk through the park with Demetri. Demetri was trying to convince me to go back to Volterra. Alice had dropped her shawl and it was picked up by the wind. It ended up wrapping itself around my foot and Demetri was scowling as Alice scurried up to me. I bent to retrieve it for her and she wouldn't shut up about how grateful she was; that her husband had got it for her from England and it was high fashion and expensive." Everyone laughed and Alice ducked her head in embarrassment. "She pleaded that she had to make it up to me and that I should attend a dinner with her. I found out later it worked more in her favour as Jasper was unable to attend and she didn't want to go without an escort or someone by her side. She wouldn't leave me alone about and Demetri was growing impatience and looked like he would bite her t any minute so I quickly agreed and left her standing there.

"After that we were near inseparable. I had eventually met Jasper and he was so thankful that I was taking care of his wife while he was away on _business._ It took a year before they let me know what that business was. Jasper was the lead of a cult, a cult that's soul purpose was killing vampires. Ironically, I was invited and attended his initiation ceremony. They believed that only men were vampires and they all had red eyes.

"1832 and I had found a man I wanted to be my mate. I was about to turn him when a flaming arrow shot him. Jasper thought he was attacking me and didn't realize it was his best friend. When he found out the truth he sent the group packing and told me to leave and never come back. Of course I tried to come back for the funeral but Jasper refused. I went back after Alice's passing and was again refused, but nobody could stop me from going to Jasper's. I gave him some valuable information that night and it started to help in vampire searches but after the night he saw me, he resigned saying he was too old and could no longer do such a thing." Everyone was silent lost in their on thoughts and feelings. I couldn't stop my mind from gravitating towards Edward's. He was sad for me but feeling sorry for himself because I had found someone I wanted to have as a mate. He was jealous.

_Oh, Edward. If only you knew._

When everyone gathered their thoughts Carlisle stood and turned towards me. "Bella, would you mind accompanying me to my work office?"

I thought this request to be a little odd and I wasn't the only one. Edward stood up looking like he was going to stop me from leaving but stopped moving when Carlisle fixed him with a look. They were having a silent conversation in Edward's head but all I could get was the feeling. _Important_.

I stood from my seat and gave Alice a hug. This was all the consent Carlisle needed and he said his goodbye to Esme before heading for the back door.

"Stay out of trouble," I said towards Alice and to the room at large I added, "Victoria probably won't be back today but still, look after her. Look her up if it's what will keep her safe." Everyone nodded and I followed Carlisle to his office to find out what was so important.

* * *

Minor cliffy bt nothing you can't handle ;)

_**Reviews are better than a comforting Edward...**_

_**Leave one.**_


	7. Chapter 6

It has been a little while, sorry been busy with school and work and what not. I'm working on another story but only when I'm bored in class. I might upload it one day.

Disclaimer: SM owns

**Chapter six**

Upon entering the practice Carlisle and I were stopped on countless times by his colleagues. Most of them just wanted to know what he was doing with the Impiazza girl. Others were generally fascinated by him.

White paint with select few artworks and his college degrees where all that was on the walls. There was a mahogany coffee table in front of a dark red leather couch. On the opposite side of the room was a mahogany desk his chair and two uncomfortable guest chairs.

Motioning for me to take a seat on the couch he closed the door and paced in front of me. I noticed a small photo sitting on the table and picked it up to look at it. It was a photo of Emmett throwing a snowball at a laughing Edward, who was trying to throw one at Jasper while he laughed and made a grab for Alice who was throwing a snowball at Rosalie. From the looks of things neither of them saw Esme behind Emmett throwing one at his head. It was a perfect action shot of the snowball soaring through the air slowly breaking up.

"The snowball never made to the back of Emmett's head," Carlisle said as he looked at me smiling like a fool down at the photo. "Instead Emmett turned around and it got him in the face." He both laughed heartily until Carlisle became all business again. "That was quite some story Isabella. It was all the truth, yes?"

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't lie about such a thing."

"I didn't think you would. There were a few things a wanted to talk to you about. Firstly, I am glad you have been able to stick to our… _diet._ It has given Jasper a renewed motivation." I nodded my head in understanding. "Secondly; I couldn't help but notice your reaction to Edward calling you Bella. Is that something… you might like to share?"

I shook my head but I couldn't help the longing I felt. After telling my story of Alice and Jasper I just really wanted to speak of Edward's story.

"You made it seem like you knew him before…" He pressed. "And after your story of Jasper and Alice, it doesn't seem hard to believe. Was he… Edward… around then too?"

I gave in slightly, choosing not to reveal everything just small things. "Yes."

"And he doesn't know this?"

"No."

"And your not going to tell him?"

"There isn't much to tell Carlisle."

"But you had detailed stories of Alice and Jasper, why not Edward?"

"Please," I begged. "There is nothing to tell. I am not going to tell Edward and neither are you."

He looked skeptical until he finally nodded in agreement. "But you will have to tell him… one day, if you ever choose to be together."

"Carlisle that will never happen. I don't want Edward in that way, we have hardly even talked to one another."

"Oh Isabella. It is obvious you have a _desire _for him, as it is, I am not sure if it is the same as his desire for you. I also have a feeling it has something to do with the past. Was he a human you hunted? That fell for you, maybe, and you chose someone else? That man you were going to make your mate? Or perhaps –"

"Enough!" I growled stopping his prodding. "My patience is wearing thin, Carlisle. What else was there that you wished to talk to me about?"

He knew that if he didn't stopped I'd be able to some serious damage so he dropped it, for now anyway. "Have you ever heard of the Impiazza Prophecy?" I shook my head and gave him what I am sure was a puzzled look. "I thought you might have. If you had of you could have g=helped me out a little bit." He sighed.

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked, thoroughly intrigued.

"When I met you the name reminded me of something but I wasn't a hundred percent on it. I called around and my suspicions were true. When I was in Volterra I came across a book in the library. It was old and musty without a title. It quickly caught my interest so I picked it up for a look. The book was actually a hand written journal. My Italian was still a little sketchy so I was having difficulty deciphering what it was saying. I knew the word Impiazza, as it is Italian, but I also knew the word prophecy. Before I got a chance to decode anything else Aro had come up behind me and shook it off as creative writing he had done many years ago. I didn't realize until recently that he didn't want me to know what was written.

"I tracked a few people down and called in some favors and I found out that there were two copies in existence. Aro's copy and a copy that was taken by a vampire hunter many millennia ago. He had it translated and passed it on down his line, one of his bloodline ended up telling the wrong person about it and then it was stolen from him. I had that copy sent to me by an old friend who had found and taken it from another vampire." He handed me a sheet of paper brown with age, burnt slightly and various stains upon it.

_The Impiazza Prophecy_

_One day the immortal of the name Impiazza with green eyes will walk among us. They will find out the truth of their horrific past and the reason for their being. They will be the World's most powerful and will be the cause of the destruction or restoration of our time. Destined for heartbreak and lose, a change will occur with the stars alignment. Many will try to destroy them even their own flesh and blood._

"So, it is speaking of a vampire with the Impiazza name who will conquer the world and will forever be lonely." I summarized.

"Not exactly. It is speaking of a _green-eyed_ vampire with the Impiazza name that has the _power _to conquer _or_ save the world. They were destined for heartbreak and lose but I believe the second half of the sentence means that it would change as of the stars alignment. So I have to ask you, it probably is of little importance but it will set my mind at peace. How did you get the name Impiazza? Did Aro give to you after you turned or…?"

"No he didn't. I had it before."

"I thought that might be the case." He sighed lightly. "Your Aro's daughter, aren't you? You're the 'Princess' who run away."

I nodded my head.

"Why didn't you tell us, instead of making up stories?" He sounded like a father, disappointed in his daughter.

"I…I couldn't. You all already had your opinions about the Volturi. How would you have felt towards me if you had of known?"

"Point taken."

A silence fell over the room as Carlisle gathered his thoughts.

"February 29th of this year… does this date have any significance to you?"

"Yes." I told him. "It was the day I found out Edward…"

I stopped myself before I could go any further. I would remember that day for the rest of my life.

_I was walking towards the Grand Hall when Demetri stood in my way._

"_Isabella…"_

"_Demetri, please. Move out of my way."_

"_But Isabella, I need to speak with you."_

"_I'm sure what ever you have to say can wait. I need to see my father."_

"_But Isabella… it's about my proposal…"_

"_Demetri, as sweet as it was, my mind has not changed. I understand you feel… connected to my heart and my mind but I simply don't feel the same. I'm sorry."_

"_No, of course. It's fine." He stepped aside allowing me past._

_I walked through the door and I saw my father standing at the table, pointing towards some photos, trying to make a point to Marcus and Caius._

"_I believe it's time for us to make a visit to our friend Carlisle… they might be of value." He was saying._

"_Aro, I believe this may be going to far. They may have the powers but they aren't much different to the ones we have already." Marcus said._

_I walked to the table and looked over my father's shoulders, gasping at what I saw. "Father, who are they?"_

_He looked up at me, smiling slightly. "These are Edward, Alice and Jasper. They are new additions to Carlisle's Coven. There is two women and a man as well but they are of no importance to us."_

"_Coven? I didn't know Carlisle had a coven."_

"_Nor did we, my sweet."_

"_So they are all vampires?"_

"_Yes."_

_I nodded my head and walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed I ran to my room as fast as I could, locking the door._

_I would never mistake those faces, especially the one of the man. That was Edward, MY Edward. He was here. He was alive. And he was undead._

_I knew that at this point nothing would stop me from finding him._

"Isabella?" Carlisle inquired. I snapped my head up to face him. "The day Edward, what?"

"The day I found out Edward was alive." I whispered. "The prophecy. You think it refers to me, don't you?"

"Isabella, what other vampire do you know that has green eyes and the Impiazza name?"

He definitely had a point, but I didn't want it to be me. "That means you think it means Edward and I, right?"

"Yes." I scoffed and he hurried along with what he had to say. "Think about it, Isabella. The man you wanted to be your mate died before you had the chance and I'm guessing it happened a few times. Then you find out Edward is here and you just up and leave and come to Forks where he is coincidently staying. It is obvious now that he is the reason you came so maybe you are trying to make up for what ever it is you did to him before."

My temper was wearing thin, fast. Carlisle noticed but didn't seem to mind. "I didn't do anything wrong to Edward."

"Maybe he did something to you and you came for revenge. Maybe he was the one to kill your lover."

"No!" I knew I shouldn't have fell for it but I did. My temper snapped and I rammed Carlisle against the wall holding him by his throat. "Edward did nothing! He was killed by Jasper!"

* * *

_**Reviews are better than finding out the truth and they help me write faster**_

_**leave one**_


End file.
